joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
MASK
thumb|right|This year's logo, designed by Steff MASK AKA the Merry All Saints Karmaval, is an annual event (with any luck) that first took place in Chester on the 29th October, 2005. By all accounts it was a roaring success. The details for 2005's MASK can be found here. MASK 2007 is still being planned, but a seed has been planted at www.myspace.com/joinmemask MASK 2006 thumb|right|The program of eventsThis year the MASK is on the 28th October (with about half a day either side), again in Chester. Here's the run-down of events courtesy of Gold Joinee Worthington: It'll be a day of dressing up, fun and games geared towards joinees, their kids (in the afternoon), and there will be one or two citizens there too! One of the main activities will be to have an auction of 'halloween20066' related items and maybe some other VERY special stuff for auction(more to follow) in order to raise money for the Anthony Nolan Trust in honour of GJ Cazz. Below are some of the resources for the meet: * http://www.cafepress.com/joinmeHalloween (for merchandise including tee shirts and mugs. Order these quick if you want one to allow for shipping time!) '' * http://steffworthington.blogspot.com/ ''(for the programme for the meet. You'll need one of these!) '' Friday - 27th October Those hardcore joinees who'll turn up early (like the fantastic joinees last year) we'll be going for a drink and a movie at the Odeon cinema (we need to show support for this deco cinema as its licence has been sold to a nightclub) http://static.flickr.com/18/68395548_b0970f7dd2_m.jpg Saturday - 28th October thumb|right|A handy map'The itinerary: ' Firstly, meet at 12noon outside the town hall in fancy dress http://www.bwpics.co.uk/gallery/townhall.html, we'll then be moving to the 'cross' and handing out cakes (probably about 1,500) and doing lots of RAoKs along the main streets. http://www.theguide-uk.com/chester/chesterB.html Then... about 3pm we'll be going to Alexander's Jazz bars beer garden for grub and games (this is a family friendly bar in the daytime to finalize the family fun before we move onto pubs for the grown ups) http://www.alexandersjazz.com/ Then about 6 it's onto 'The Crypt' or watergates for a beer in, well, a crypt, and then about 7:30 to telfords warehouse, a cool music venue open till 2am. http://www.telfordswarehouse.com This is where the auction for 'the anthony nolan trust' will take place involving some VERY special items (more later), the prizes for the fancy dress will be handed out, and the Poi competition will take place (weather permitting). Sunday - 29th October Nothing planned so far but I'm sure there'll be a few of us meeting up with a hangover and suffering while eating a greasy breakfast! other possible pubs (including Watergates) are listed here: *http://www.chestertourist.com/pubs.htm#w *https://www.funktionevents.co.uk/best-bars-in-chester Extras Fancy dress hire can be found here: *http://www.happy.org.uk/directory.htm?sear...e=LCUK&cat=DIRY and here: *http://www.google.co.uk/maps?hl=en&f=l&q=f...956918631536899 Can't wait!! Get your accommodation EARLY as there are loads of things on in chester that weekend! you have been warned! Oh, and here's something to get you in the mood! *http://www.hauntedchester.com/most_haunted.htm Attendees thumb|right|JOIN ME IF glorious colour thumb|right|JOIN ME IF printer-friendly black 'n' whiteHere's a list of people who've said there'll be here - although some of them are perhaps more willing than their bank accounts allow... * Gold Joinee Worthington * Silver Joinee Parkin * Joinee Plub * GJ Patzlaff ''(though looking unlikely) * GJ Kate (SJJM) * Mhairi (looking unlikely) * Drought (hopefully) * Miss joinee brown * Joinee Goldy (hopefully) * Holly (hopefully) * GJ Cooke * Freshmaker * Joinee Torty (maybe) * Rem (maybe) * Joinee SJ (hopefully) * Joinee StaceyG * Tim * John * The sparkly one (Vixie) * GJ Andy Sweeney * S Joinski Spanna * joinee sheli * Kneller2 (hopefully) * Joinee Spacemonkey * Gold Joinee Brake (can't forget the co-host!!) * Junior Brake (can't forget the littlun) * Silver Junior Lady Laura (possibly, AKA GJ Brake's other half) * Chlo-bo * Silver Joinee Shellvis'' (poss more scots coming too)'' * Charlie Cruise (one of Shell's Scots!) * Joinee Tam * Joinee Dave * Mrs Joinee Dave * Joinee Dave's Dog (possibly) * Joinee Jamieisboss * Joinee emma clifford * Ceramic Joinee Curfew * SJ Biddle * Stephy * discoTeacher (written in pencil) - this would be my first meet - zoiks! * Joinee Hunt * Joinee Lipinski * SJ ApDafydd (probably wont kno for cert till closer to the time tho) * Silver Joinee Lincoln * Joinee Vic * Eek! (work permitting) * Joinee Sully (life permitting) * SJ Pud * Mini non joinee Luke * None joinee Stephen (possibly) * Joinee Urwen (probably) * The Fabulously Adorkable Dancing Joinee Phil Hatchard * Jaffa Cake Joinee Hug-A-Goth (with hopefully a ton of newbies) Themes Suggested themes for last year were: * Pirates (always a popular choice) * Vampires (and goths) * Masked knife-weilding madmen * Sci-fi (from weird aliens to sinister matrix agents and cyborgs) * Wild animals (even if you just wear bunny ears) * Being Danny Wallace. Just wear a Danny Wallace mask! Alternatively a mask of another famous cult member, or perhaps Raymond Price! For anyone who doesn't have the time or money to go out on a limb with a costume, you may come as you are, and get lumped in a final category: EXTRAS. You can then join any group you want, as a innocent victim, a shuffling zombie, or the sort of movie extra who leans into shot every so often and waves for the cameras. In the end, the themes didn't play a big part in anything. But it was fun to get dressed up. Maybe if there'd been more of us it might've made a difference, but as it was we didn't really have to split the themes into teams, as originally planned... Nor did we do anything with the Danny masks in the end, which might've been just as well... Accomodation * Silver Joinee Kate (JJM) (GA) recommended 'Chester Backpackers' - click on this link to read about it, or make a reservation... ...here's an idea for accommodation - clean, cheap, clean, CLEAN backpacker's hostel. I paid £18.50 and ended up having a room to myself WITH ITS OWN BATHROOM! They provide all bed stuff, so no need to lug sleeping bags around. Dorm beds are £13.50 per night, and they have a few twins and triples - sleeps 35 altogether. 24-hour access and no curfew, kitchen, free tea and coffee, and a little roof terrace.... and it was even QUIET (although the fact that it was a Tuesday may have helped, lol).